


Defying Gravity

by BriMarie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Longing, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Pining, Secret Crush, Secretary - Freeform, Taboo, Yearning, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky falls for his beautiful secretary even though he knows it's wrong. He knows to never act on it, but one can only hold back for so long.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Defying Gravity

He knew he was a goner the second she stepped into his office.

He'll never forget the day. May 18, 2014, it was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, he didn't encounter any traffic, and he even found a $20 on the street. 

He thought that maybe it was all a coincidence that these good things were happening on this lovely day, but he realized that it was because fate brought him the most perfect human being in the world.

Nina Salazar Roberts.

He was taken aback by her appearance. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with black heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she had rosy red lips. She was stunning, and it was hard for him to stop staring at her.

She had been so nervous for the interview. He could tell by the nervous ticks she was giving him such as her shaking her leg, blushing when she'd stutter, and fidgeting with her skirt. She had nothing to worry about though.

Her resume was extremely impressive and it turned out she'd be a perfect fit for his secretary for his skating equipment firm. Knowing that no one else could compare to her, he hired her on the spot. 

She had looked so astonished, but she soon smiled and gave him a firm handshake stating how excited she was to start. His heart warmed up at the feeling of her hand in his. He wanted to hold her hand forever.

Six years later, and his little crush eventually became a strong liking which then turned into love. He refused to ever act on his true feelings knowing how unethical, unprofessional, and not to mention taboo it'd be to have relations with your attractive secretary. 

One of them would have to resign if they decided to pursue a relationship, which isn't what he wants for either of them. But that didn't mean he didn't try to give a few hints over the years. 

He usually did this by giving her extravagant Christmas gifts every year compared to the other employees (in secret of course because the others would get jealous or suspicious), or he would find a way to sit by her just so he could graze his leg against her. 

The only person who knew of his little thing for her was his best friend and right hand man Big Red who he was currently talking to in his office.

"Dude, I'm thinking we should totally invest in buying heelys." 

Ricky makes a disgusted face. "Heelys? Those things aren't skating related, and they're totally out of style!"

"But they're making a comeback!"

"I'm sorry, but no."

A knock came at his door and in came his favorite employee with a stack of papers.

"Sorry to interrupt gentleman. I was just dropping off some files." 

Nini plopped the papers down and began walking away before Big Red gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait before you go, do you think we should invest in heelys? There's only one right option. I'll give you a hint: it rhymes with mess and is the opposite of no."

Ricky rolled his eyes. "For the last time, we aren't investing in heelys!"

Nini started fidgeting with her skirt, which Ricky knew was a nervous tick of hers. "I feel like this conversation doesn't involve me."

Ricky grabbed her hand so she could calm her nerves. "Nini, your opinion matters too. What do you think?" 

She looked between both men not wanting to disappoint either but knew she had to make a decision. She gave Red a sympathetic look. "Sorry, but I agree with Ricky."

Ricky made a victorious smile while Red gave Nini a disapproving look releasing his grip on her. 

"Ha! Told your ass it was a bad idea. Thank you Nini, it's nice to know that at least one other person in this room has taste."

Nini blushes at his compliment. "Oh uh thank you sir."

Big Red scoffs. "I should've known she'd take your side. After all, you guys are basically dating."

Both of them blushed madly. Ricky cleared his throat. "Shut up Red."

"What? You know it's true."

Nini laughed nervously. "Um I actually have to do a conference call soon, so I'll just see my way out." She unattached from Ricky's hand, and he hated the immediate absent feeling he got. 

When she closed the door behind her, Ricky kicked Red's leg causing him to wince.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"You know why! You know she hates those jokes." 

"Okay, but you gotta admit that you two are really flirtatious with each other, and I'm not the only one who's noticed. And Nini? When did you start giving people nicknames?"

"I think it suits her more than Nina, and we are not flirtatious!"

"Dude, I saw you offer your jacket to her during a meeting when she was cold."

"Every gentleman would do the same thing!"

"Okay what about last year on Valentines Day when you went out of your way to give her a huge teddy bear that took up half of her office after you heard she had no date for the evening? That's one hell of a gesture."

"Pst, that's not really flirting."

Big Red stared at him in disbelief. "Ricky, I've known you since we were three, and I have never witnessed you do that for someone when they admit they're spending Valentines Day alone. You've never done that for me or any of our friends. Explain that."

Ricky's face turns crimson. "Okay so maybe that was a little flirtatious."

"Oh really?" Big Red sarcastically states.

"To be fair, you know how I feel about her, so it shouldn't be that shocking I occasionally go out of my way to do things for her. Not like it matters because she probably doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you kidding me? She's been giving hints throughout the years too. She's not nearly as obvious as you, but there's definitely been some times when she was clearly making moves on you."

Ricky scrunched his brows. "Wait really? When?"

"She only blushes when you compliment or praise her. I do all the time, and she never gets all bashful."

"That doesn't really mean she's interested. She's always been shy."

"That's the thing Ricky. She's only shy around _you_.”

Ricky tried his best to make a counter argument but ended up empty handed.

Big Red got up from his seat. "While you let that marinate in your head, I'm gonna head back to my office. Try not to think about her too much though."

As he left Ricky's office, Ricky was left trying to recall any time he complimented her. Now that he thought about it, she was very assertive and confident when she was alone with others or talking to a group of people. 

That still wasn't enough proof to say she felt the same. Some people are naturally more nervous around their boss. He decides to let it go for now. Besides, he shouldn't be thinking of his secretary in a romantic way anyways.

***

Salt Lake City had been raining cats and dogs for the past few weeks, and it didn't help that it was windy in the fall.

Today had been one of those days where they had to work overtime due to them planning their next major product. Ricky had pretty much been glued to his chair the entire day only getting up when it was absolutely necessary.

To make sure he wouldn't be distracted, he would turn around in his chair and pretend to be busy with something else when Nini came in. He knew he'd end up thinking about her for the next ten minutes if he even looked at her, which he had no time for. 

Big Red knocked on Ricky's open door, and his head sprung up from his computer. "Hey man, it's getting pretty late and most of the office clocked out. I'm heading out to the bar with EJ, Ashlyn, and Gina if you wanna join."

Ricky looked at his clock and realized he had still been there two hours after the office officially closed. Ricky waved him off. "Nah you go have fun. I'm just gonna finish up the last few touches and head home."

"Alright man, try not to over work yourself." Big Red left soon after leaving Ricky alone in an empty office.

Fifteen minutes later, Ricky decides to call it a night. When he locked up his office, he saw a figure in his side vision. He at first panics, but calms down when he realizes it was just Nini packing her things.

"I thought I was the last one standing."

She smiles at him. "You're not the only one who over works their self."

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. This is exactly what I'd expect from my secretary."

He sees her struggle to pick up a hefty box of files and quickly makes his way over to her to hold the box.

"Oh you didn't have to do that."

"It's no biggie. I can carry this to your car if you'd like."

"Oh um actually I'm walking home since my car is in the shop."

He looked at her like she was mentally insane. "You're joking right? It's pouring out there, and you'd be walking the streets of Salt Lake with all this stuff alone. Are you trying to get mugged?"

"It's fine! I've been walking home alone for the past few days."

Ricky almost wanted to faint. "Nini, had I known you were doing that, I would've given you a ride myself or at least have called you a cab."

She shrugs. "It's no big deal. I get my daily exercise by doing it, and no ones bothered me except this pushy girl scout trying to make me buy cookies."

"It is a big deal to me, and as your boss and friend I'm begging you to let me take you home or at least pay for a Lyft."

She thought of denying his offer, but figured there'd be no harm in accepting a free ride.

"Sure, why not?"

He grinned. "Great."

They both got into the elevator and walked to his car in comfortable silence. He placed the box in the backseat and opened the door for her. 

When he started up the car, he looked over at her and noticed she looked cold. 

"You cold?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just a little chilly."

"Take my coat." He hands her his old letterman jacket from his college days.

"You're too kind. You're already taking me home, which is more than enough."

"And you are not as attentive to your own needs as much as you should be. Please take the jacket; it's no big deal."

She blushes as she slips her arms through the heavy jacket. She looks at the designs and emblem of his jacket as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"You were in a fraternity?" She asks almost in a joking manner.

"Yeah back in my college days. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem like the type."

"Oh and what exactly does the type look like?" He asks kiddingly.

"Most frat dudes at my old school and that I've met were usually these huge brawny dudes who liked partying nonstop and enjoyed beer way too much. They could get almost any woman they wanted and were fairly attractive."

He pretends to be offended. "Are you claiming I'm not attractive?"

"Oh no! That's not what I'm saying at all. You're a very handsome man." She cringed at her words.

He smirked and side eyed her. "You think I'm handsome?"

"I-I mean yeah you're a pretty decent looking dude." She felt her face burning and pulled at the end of her skirt. He placed his hand over hers.

"I'm just kidding Neens."

She always felt her brain short circuit anytime he touched her. Desperately wanting to change the subject, she turned up the music on the radio. She perked up when she noticed the song "Royals" was playing.

"Oo I love Lorde!"

"Really? Me too."

They sang along to the rest of the song, and by the end of it he was pulling into her condo's parking lot. He took out his umbrella and opened the door for her. He let her hold the umbrella as he carried up the box and the rest of her belongings to her condo despite all of her protest.

When he placed the box on her dining room table, she surprised him by giving him a bone crushing hug to thank him.

He loved the way her body molded into his, and he knew for a fact that he'd be thinking about this for the rest of the week.

***

December 22 was another ordinary day for most people. But for Ricky's company, it was one of their favorite days of the year because it was Ricky's birthday.

The funniest part was that Ricky never liked celebrating it deeming his birthday as not a day worth notifying. Of course his coworkers never listened to him and always gave him gifts or a cake. 

Every year he'd say they didn't have to and every time they'd say he deserved it for being such a great boss. It had reoccurred so much it basically became a tradition in the office.

When Ricky got off of the elevator, he was greeted with confetti being blown in his face and a series of people yelling happy birthday at him. He smiled politely and said thanks to each person as he made his way to his office. 

He fully expected them to do this getting used to it over the years, but this year he got a unique gift. When he entered his office, a huge basket of edible arrangements was sitting on his desk with a little note attached to it. He peeled the note off and read it. 

_Enjoy an arrangement of sweets for the best boss on the planet and also the sweetest man I've ever met. Oh and I left another special gift for you in your top drawer. Happy birthday! -Nini_

He opens the first drawer of his desk and noticed it was a Lorde CD. His heart warmed up at her thoughtful gift. He listened to the CD in his stereo as he did his work for the remainder of the day.

His coworkers had been practically begging him to let them treat him to a night at their favorite bar to hang out at. He denied them stating he had to get some rest. 

Big Red had whispered that Nini would be there in his ear and soon after decided he'd cave in. He ignored Big Red's snickering and teasing on how quickly he changed his mind when he found out she'd be there.

When they all settle in at the bar, Big Red makes sure that Nini is sitting right beside Ricky. 

"Did you like your gift?"

He smiles and nods. "Yes, thank you. I'll be listening to Lorde every time I'm in my office. It's a dream come true."

"I had a feeling you'd like it." 

"It was very sweet of you."

"Oh it's nothing. It's the least I could do for driving me home that rainy night. Plus, you always give me such nice gifts. It's about time I did the same."

"I don't expect you to give me anything in return."

"That's what makes you such a nice guy Ricky."

She gives him a friendly smile and rest her hand on his thigh. He hides his internal freak out at her intimate touch. 

He wraps his arm around her seat and unintentionally pulls her chair closer to him. She doesn't seem to mind one bit and faces her body towards his.

The rest of the night turns out more fun than he thought. His friends and colleagues got pretty tipsy and drunkenly sang along to whatever song was playing on the radio. 

When "Hey There Delilah" comes on, the table goes nuts as they belt the lyrics as loudly as possible. Even threw all of the screaming, Ricky could only hear Nini's gentle voice singing along. She looks over at him as she sings, and he felt himself falling even deeper in love.

***

Nini ends up using her vacation days to spend two weeks in San Diego for her friend's wedding, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her. 

The office felt empty without her presence and things seemed to not get done as quickly. Ricky decided to take advantage of her absence and try to get over her, so he finally took Red's advice and let him set up a blind date.

Big Red had been telling him about this woman for quite some time now and said she was interested in meeting him. He kept rejecting dates declaring that he'd be fine and would probably get over Nini without having to meet someone else. But that was six months ago. 

Ricky had taken her to a fancy restaurant downtown and had been the perfect gentleman. She was very gorgeous, friendly, and easy to talk to. 

She had a few things in common with him also. She also was a CEO, loved music, and grew up in a divorced parent household. He can see why Red wanted them to go out, but there was something missing. He was too calm. 

She didn't have the same radiant smile as Nini, or the cute laugh Nini made when Ricky would tell a stupid joke. She didn't make his heart skip a beat or make his palms sweat from nerves. He didn't feel electricity flow through his veins when she touched his hand.

She didn't give him that same wave of pure happiness Nini gave him, and he was stupid for thinking that it'd be this easy to get over someone he's been in love with for six years.

He paid for the bill and walked her to her car. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said she hoped to see him again. He didn't feel the same, so he gave her a fake smile and waved her off as she drove away.

When he got in his car, he sat there and contemplated his hopeless feelings. He hears his phone buzz indicating he got a text, so he checks it. 

_Nini: I saw this huge teddy bear in San Diego and thought of you. Never thought I'd say it, but I kinda miss work. I miss all the antics in the office, but I miss you the most. See you Monday!_

His heart soared when he read that she missed him. He's never wanted a weekend to end so fast in his life. He began typing. 

_I love you. (Deleted)_

_I miss you too._

***

Salt Lake rarely had severe cold weather, but when it did it went all out. It was late January, and snow flurries began falling from the sky during their work hours. They thought it'd be the type of snow that would melt instead of stick, but it did. 

Ricky had decided to make everyone stay inside for lunch so they could avoid the roads until they had to go home. He was kind enough to order pizza for the entire office so they're not starving.

As the day went on, the snow seemed to be piling up more, and Ricky feared black ice would become a problem. After a brief meeting with Big Red, they made the executive decision to let all of the office go home early before the storm and roads get too dangerous.

The only people that needed to stay were Ricky, Big Red, and Nini to ensure everything that needed to be completed by the end of the day was done. Since it was just the three of them, they ended up staying in the office much later than usual.

Ricky had accidentally dozed off in his office since he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the pass 24 hours. He wakes up when he feels soft hands shake his shoulders.

He flutters his eyes open and was greeted by Nini's tired face. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey." He stretches, looks outside his window, and was stunned to see it was pitch black outside. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Holy shit, how long have I been asleep?"

"You dozed off around 7, but neither Red or I had the heart to wake you up. It was obvious you needed the rest. I woke you up to say I was about to head out."

"Did Red leave already?"

"Yeah he left soon after you fell asleep. He wanted to beat the storm. Apparently the roads were gonna be blocked off by 9. I wanted to make sure we both left before then."

Ricky peered out of his window and noticed that there were already road signs blocking the exit to their building. 

"Uh it seems we're a bit late."

She looks out the window and sees the signs and her snow covered car. She sighs in defeat.

"I guess we're stuck here for the night."

"It appears that way."

She plummeted into one of the chairs across from his. He can tell she's frustrated with herself for not making it home in time.

He goes to his cabinet and takes out an old whiskey bottle and two red solo cups. He places it on his desk, and she looks at him confused. 

"When the hell did you get whiskey?"

He smiles cheekily as he pours some in both cups. "I promise you that every CEO has at least one bottle of liquor hiding in their office. Besides, who's gonna snitch on me?" 

"I can't argue with that."

When he's done pouring, they lift their cups. 

"This toast is to snowstorms forcing us to stay at work, which I now realize is probably everyone's worst nightmare." Ricky says.

"It's not all that bad when you're stuck with a friend."

His heart stung at the word friend. "Yeah, friend."

They clinked their cups and downed the strong liquor. As the night went on, they kept drinking and neither noticed they had finished half of the bottle. They were both giggling messes in his office.

Nini had rested her head in her palms and stared at Ricky with a concentrated look, which was hard for him to not notice. He leaned in closer to her.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"I may be tipsy, but I'm not dumb Nina."

"It's nothing I'm willing to say out loud."

"Why's that? I'm your friend; you can tell me anything."

"Because it's not appropriate. You're still my boss, so I can't say certain things."

He reached over and held her hand. "I promise I won't penalize you for whatever it is if that's what you're worried about."

She shakes her head and releases her hand from him. "It's more than that."

She got up from her seat and began walking to the door. He quickly hopped up from his spot and stood in front of her. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Nini, what is it?"

He can tell she was hesitant to confess, so he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him hoping she could see that he wasn't going to judge her. 

She was breathing so hard he could hear her, and she got a look in her eyes he's never seen before. She wraps her arms around his neck and gets on her tippy toes.

"Neens, what're you-

She connects her lips with his, and he backs away out of shock. He stares at her in disbelief. She began panting, and he can see the panic on her face. Her eyes began to well up when she realized the damage she caused.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. He cups her face and wipes some of her tears away.

"Don't be." 

He smashed their lips together, and he loved the heavenly noise that came from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his body pulling him closer. He departs for a moment to look her in the eye.

"Do you want to..."

She nods eagerly. "Yes, please."

The rest of the night was spent wrapped in each other's bodies, letting out blissful moans, and whispering words of affection.

***

She's more distant with him since that night, and he hates it.

Every time he'd call her to his office, she'd avoid eye contact and would try to leave as soon as possible. She did her best to make sure they weren't alone in the same room for too long.

He tried to pull her aside so they can address it, but she'd always make up some lame excuse why she couldn't. 

One evening when most of the staff had already gone home, Nini came into his office with an expression that terrified him. 

Despair. 

He already mentally prepared for whatever bad news she was about to lay upon him. She closed the door and walked behind the chair adjacent from him.

"Please take a seat."

She shook her head. "No need. This'll be quick."

His heart was beating out of his chest. "What's up?"

She takes a deep breath, and he sees her lip quiver as if she were gonna cry. 

"I wanted to let you know that I will be putting in my letter of resignation, and that this Friday will be my last day."

His heart shattered into a million pieces. This is exactly what he feared. "What?!" He says louder than he intends.

A tear rolls down her cheek, but she tries to appear strong. "After that night we spent together, I realized that it was extremely unethical and against company policy. The punishment for getting caught is one of us resigning. It only made sense for it to be me."

Ricky shook his head and stood up from his seat. "No, unacceptable. I won't allow this. If what we did means losing you, then fuck those rules. I'll have them changed if I need to."

"You already know you can't change that rule. I'm quitting to avoid a scandal in case we get found out."

"But we didn't!"

"But Ricky, we _could_.”

He felt hot tears form. "No, this isn't happening."

She pulled out a list and placed it on his desk. "I already researched a few possible secretaries that would meet all your standards. I put the people I think are the best fit at the top. I think you'll like them."

He doesn't even bother looking at the list and shoves it to the ground startling her. 

"There's no one else."

Nini holds back a sob. "Ricky, please look at the list."

"Never."

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "It's been a pleasure working for you Mr. Bowen."

"Stop."

"I'll make sure Big Red gets the list I recommended then."

"Stop it."

"I'll just see my way out."

As she walked to the exit, he wrapped his arms fully around her frame pulling her back to his chest. He lied his head in the crook of her neck. 

"Please don't leave me."

She finally let out the tears she was holding back and gripped onto his arms. "Ricky, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Nini, I'm in love with you."

She lets out a louder sob but muffles it with her hand so that passerby's can't hear her.

She kissed the back of his hand. "I know."

She untangled herself from his arms, and turned to look at him one last time. "Goodbye Ricky."

When she closed the door, he fell to his knees and balled his eyes out. This is the worst pain he's ever felt in his life. He wasn't sure how he was going to recover from this. 

***

Everyone was worried about him.

It had been a full month since she had left the firm, and it was obvious that it had taken a toll on Ricky. He had been more irritable with his coworkers and he didn't like to be bothered unless it was absolutely necessary.

No one knew the reason Nini had left, but they figured it had to do with Ricky since he was acting out. It was no secret that Nini and Ricky had a thing for each other, so they assumed he was reacting to heartbreak of not seeing her around anymore. 

His attitude was getting in the way of his work, which is when Big Red decided to intervene. He slams the door behind him causing Ricky to jump in his seat.

"What the fuck man? I told you to knock before entering."

"Ricky this moping needs to stop."

"What moping?"

Big Red rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid. Everyone can see you're upset about Nini leaving, but what I need to know is what happened between you two for her to feel the need to resign out of the blue."

Ricky slumped down in his chair. "It's not important."

"It is important if it means it's getting in the way of your work."

"I shouldn't talk about it."

Big Red sat down in the chair in front of him. "I'm not leaving until you talk."

Ten minutes go by, and Ricky still wasn't talking. He finally lets out a grumble. "Ugh fine, Nini left because we may have slept together in my office."

Big Red began choking on his water. "W-what the hell? When? Why didn't you tell me? How did that even happen? I have so many questions."

"We got stuck in the office during that snowstorm and got a little tipsy off my whiskey. One thing led to another and we ended up naked on my floor. I didn't tell you because I knew that it was wrong and didn't want anybody else knowing to avoid getting either of us in trouble. Nini quit just in case we got found out despite me saying no one would."

Red ruffled through his fiery hair. "This is so much to take in."

"Red, I told her I loved her."

Big Red gasped. "No way."

"Yep, I told her when she quit."

"What'd she say?"

"She said I know."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't even know what to do with all these feelings. I feel a void slowly taking over my body every single day she's not here. I love her so much, and it's all I can think of. Red, I don't know what I'm going to do." 

Red gets up and hugs his mourning friend. "We're gonna get through this together man. I know how much you loved her, and I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm gonna be right here until you calm down and then we're gonna play so many video games when we get to your place that you'll forget all of your problems."

Ricky sobs into his friends shoulder and holds him tighter. "I love you."

Big Red smiles and rubs his friend's back soothingly. "I love you too man."

***

Another month passes by, and Ricky still isn't fully back to his normal self. 

He stopped being an ass to his employees making a formal apology stating he had some personal issues, but they all knew it was because of Nini. He still refused to look at the list she left for him even though Big Red had strongly suggested he did.

Every time he'd bring it up, Ricky would shoo him away or claim he was too busy to talk about it. Red knew that he needed a secretary in order to be fully efficient. The paper work was stacking up by the days and certain appointments were postponed because no one was there to tell Ricky about them.

Red even called up a few of the people from the list and set up meetings so they could meet Ricky. As expected, Ricky refused to meet them stating he'd be fine without one. 

Red knew his friend would be far too stubborn to ever let anyone besides Nini fill the spot, so he did what any desperate person would. Go straight to the source. 

After work that day, Big Red drove to Nini's condo hoping she'd hear him out. When he gets to her doorstep, he rings the doorbell. He anxiously waits for her to answer. After a few seconds, she opened the door and was visibly shook from his presence. 

"Red? What're you doing here?"

"You need to come back."

She looks at him like he grew an extra head. "I can't come back."

"I know what happened between you and Ricky."

Her eyes bulge out of her head, and he can already tell what she's thinking. 

"Don't worry; only I know."

She relaxes. "If you know, then why're you trying to get me back? We both know what I did was completely unethical and crosses so many lines."

"I usually would agree, but I guess I'm a little biased since this involves my best friend. He's completely torn Nina. I don't think I've seen him this depressed."

She frowns at the news. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"I'd do anything to have you back if that means Ricky would start acting like his happy self again. I'm pretty sure you'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

She stared down at the ground with an unreadable expression. 

"Look, it's obvious that you two are crazy for each other. I'd know more than anyone since I've had to watch your flirting and yearning glances for six years. Also, Ricky talked about you so much to the point where I was sure he'd get on one knee soon."

She blushes and lets out a huff. 

"Just please at least consider coming back. He's not the only person that misses you you know. The office is incomplete without you."

"I'll think about it."

"I hope to see you soon Nina."

He gave her a fleeting hug before driving to his home leaving her to make a tough decision. 

***

Ricky was unimpressed with every single person who walked through that door. Sure, they had years of experience of being a secretary, but would they know how to make his coffee the way Nini did? Fine, they had the ideal attitude and skills, but did they know how to make a room light up just by walking in?

Deep down, he knew he was being irrational and letting his emotions get in the way, which is a big no no for CEO's. He couldn't help it though. Hiring a new secretary was like replacing the lead singer of a popular band, impossible.

He put his head down on the desk as he awaited the next interview. He heard the door creak open and didn't even bother looking up from his spot.

"I'm sorry, but all interviews have been postponed until further notice. Have a nice day."

"Not even for me?"

His head shoots up when he hears the familiar female voice. He almost didn't believe his own eyes. There she was. The woman of his dreams standing there in the exact outfit she wore six years ago when she first met him.

He was left speechless as he gawked at her frozen in his seat. 

"If now isn't a good time, I'll come back later."

That seemed to have woken him up. He ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. He finally put her down and rested his head on hers.

"You came back."

"Well I couldn't stay away from this place for too long. You guys became my family. Plus, this place really has gone downhill since I left." She joked. 

"What did you expect? That's what happens when a company loses the person who was holding it together."

She cups his cheek and wipes away a teardrop he didn't know he shed. "I also had some unfinished business with the boss."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I think I owe him an apology for the way I left things. You see over the years, I fell head over heels for him but was too scared of crossing the professional line. When he told me he loved me, I didn't say it back because I thought it was for the best."

"I think the boss was scared too."

"Which is understandable, but I'm not scared anymore. And if he still feels the same way, I'm ready to be with him."

Ricky smiles from ear to ear. "He does. He never stopped."

They both were crying tears of joy as their lips met in the middle. This kiss felt like the way the word "finally" felt. When they detached, she cupped his face.

"So did I get the job?"

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "Shut up."

Though neither knew how the world would react to their love, both were willing to accept any challenge thrown at them. They knew it'd be hard and that they were testing the waters.

But hey, the heart wants what it wants.

***

_Love that we cannot have is the one that last the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I seriously name this after a Wicked song? Absofuckinglutely.
> 
> Quote from quotesgram.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
